Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 654 - Cassini
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #654 - Cassini is the six-hundred fifty-fourth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fourteenth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Failed Recording Kurt bursts out of the Hidey Hole with Wolfie and says he is frustratingly restarting after accidentally not hitting the record button on the first attempt. Explaining how aggravating failed recordings are, Kurt says he opened a fresh back-up and continues going west. PAX West 2017 This episode is again after a bit of a break as he went to PAX West which he stayed in downtown Seattle for. It was his first time downtown since moving to Washington, and afterwards some people stayed at Kurt's place. Kurt went on a tour of the old city of Seattle, now underground. He also held a hastily arranged meet-up where eight or so fans turned up. As much fun as he had, Kurt is getting bored with the actual convention. However, he did meet the developer of Lifeless Planet and played the alpha of the sequel Lifeless Moon. There is also a VR version coming out. The last of Kurt's friends left on Sunday, and he took that day off. Kurt feels he has to get back to work, especially promote the half-price subscription offer on Twitch. NASA Social: Cassini's Death After Tuesday Kurt is going away again to Los Angeles and the Jet Propulsion Laboratory to bid farewell at a NASA Social to longtime orbiter of Saturn Cassini. Cassini will plunge into the planet, and Kurt will be there on Thursday and Friday for it. He thinks he may try to stream some of it, the most exciting the Thursday tour of JPL. At 1:30 PM Pacific time on that day he will be on a livestreamed press conference. Then at 4:54 AM on Friday, Cassini's data from its Saturn plunge will be known. Kurt would also like to see Endeavor, the only Space Shuttle he hasn't seen, at the California Science Center. He may organize a meet-up there. Kurt will then have all the time in the world...until the Mindcrack Marathon and TwitchCon. Microsoft Offices They visited Minecraft offices in Redmond, and says the Microsoft campus reminded him in a negative way of college. Kurt, Eneija, and others also got free reign to get some old Minecraft merchandise so he picked up a lot of wolf plushies and pins. Kurt also saw the Xbox/Mixer offices, which he liked a little less than the Minecraft ones. At the Forza offices Kurt saw a Lamborghini, McClaren, Ford GT, and a wacky Porsche. The Halo team was also in the same building as Minecraft. Fabe joined them on a return to Heather Lake and saw that his forest fire has been dealt with by ditching the smoldering tree in the lake. Kurt thanks people for watching his content, and also has some more space games and applications to try out. Kurt also asks for people to send in Cassini questions on twitter, potentially to even ask at the press conference.